


Tal vez necesitemos un poco de ayuda

by RaveBane8



Series: Stray letters [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Robin esta en su escuela y  Tim esta hiperventilandooen el que Tim toma un papel as activo en el regreso de Jason





	1. Robin

Robin está en su escuela 

Tim siente el Alma salir de su cuerpo y su cabeza maquinando hasta lo que no por la simple vista de Jason Todd bajando de la limusina con un uniforme igual al suyo y una negra mochila sobre uno de sus hombros. 

Siente sus rodillas temblar ante la vista de su mismo uniforme siendo ultrajado deliberadamente. Jason tiene esa forma de usarlo que hace que en lugar del uniforme de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Gotham parezca de algún equipo de baseball, no es como si eso lo hiciera lucir menos guapo, pero Tim no sabe que hacer con sus observaciones nada más que archivar todas en su cerebro para repasar las más tarde. 

Con trece años Jason es fácilmente una palma más alto que él, cuerpo desgarbado con signos de entrenamiento si miras fijamente. Y Tim a mirado ese cuerpo más que fijamente todas las noches, esas piernas conquistando el cielo y esa sonrisa salvaje. 

Se obliga a dejar de observar cuando el timbre suena y tiene que correr a su clase. Tim está un año más arriba de lo que debería y por su antigua vida Jason está un poco debajo, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para que vayan en la misma clase, eso lo frustra pero no evita la emoción de compartir escuela con el chico maravilla. 

Tim come un sándwich de pollo con queso mientras se emborracha de la vista de Jason Todd comiendo lentamente en una mesa vacía alejada de las demás. Sus “amigos" le dicen que es asqueroso y que preste más atención a lo que hace cuando se sambute un montón de papas en su boca con actitud distraída. Hace solo un gesto con la cabeza ignorándolos y es solo uno de los muchos almuerzos que vendrán. 

Ve a Jason entrenar con el equipo de Americano y después de un par de semanas su acoso seria obvio si otra gente no hiciera lo mismo. 

El hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne es suficiente noticia como para que los niños ricos lo dejen pasar así como así. Las chicas son peores ya que coquetean y sonríen constantemente de forma irritable. Tim está seguro de que solo ven a Jason como una forma de revelarse a sus padres ya que hijo adoptivo o no algunos no olvidan el origen del chico. 

Tim nunca se atreve a hablarle, no importa cuánto ve del otro chico no puede evitar asustarse ante la simple idea de que ese es Robin. Su Robin. 

No quiere arruinarlo, ni quiere cambiar. Solo quiere esa versión humana de su héroe favorito sin máscara en el día y sus fotos con traje en la noche. Aun así con la nueva rutina hay demasiados sueños húmedos como para realmente ignorarlos, sin embargo Tim a sido criado para fingir y es justo lo que hace. Cada mañana se despierta y después de limpiar el desastre hace como que no pasó, como que Jason Todd no está afectando para nada su vida. 

En los momentos en los que la farsa cae no puede evitar maldecir a sus hormonas, por que no se atreve a pensar en otra opción aparte de que la culpa la tiene la adolescencia. 

Cuando lo ve tomar las tacleadas y siente un eco en sus propio cuerpo se atreve a soñar que son almas gemelas. El hambre constante en su sistema y los golpes fantasma que a veces siente en la noche solo hace que sus sueños sean más salvajes cada día. 

 

Tim da vueltas en su cama cuando empieza, primero es el toque de una mano fantasma que lo atrapa del cabello y le quita el aliento. Luego siguen los golpes y se encuentra a si mismo temblando, jadeando por aire. 

Dos semanas atrás había tomado la decisión de que Jason era su alma gemela y verdad o no ahora espera que no sea cierto cuando un último aguijón de dolor recorre todo su cuerpo, es demasiado y se encuentra viendo lucecitas blancas frente a sus ojos. Ningún dolor que hubiera sentido antes había sido tan fuerte y peor aún, Jason estaba fuera del país. Según todos los libros que Tim había leído el enlace se volvía más débil con distancias mayores, teniendo eso en cuenta Jason podría estar muerto ahora mismo. 

Se queda ahí unos momentos con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y un sollozo que no quiere dejar salir por que cualquier ruido haría lo que esta pasando demasiado real. Su acoso el último año se siente ahora muy estúpido y se reprime por no hacer nada al respecto. 

Los días siguientes no puede comer y se siente más enfermizo de lo normal, no mejora cuando la noticia de que Jason Todd murió en un “accidente” esta por todas partes, Tim no puede pensar en una peor forma de enterarse de que Robin es efectivamente su alma gemela. 

El hambre desaparece por completo, así como los golpes fantasmas y no había sabido cuan presentes eran hasta que ahora está privado de eso. 

Su cuerpo se siente como una cueva demasiado grande y vacía donde ningún ser podría vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasan seis largos meses antes de que Tim vuelva a sentir algo.  
Una noche se despierta sin razón aparente con el cuerpo adolorido y la sensación de lluvia este sus pestañas. Afuera efectivamente llueve y el cielo parece llorar por algo por lo que Tim dejo de preocuparse hace mucho tiempo.  
Las pesadillas no son poco frecuentes así que no se preocupa mucho esa noche en particular, después de tomar agua y cambiarse la ropa vuelve a la cama y lo olvida.  
Son semanas después cuando sabe que algo está pasando.  
Es un sabor a tierra que no puede sacarse de la boca por días y sigue desde ahí, sus nudillos a veces cosquillean y algunas noches su estómago se revuelve sin razón aparente, otras veces su cuerpo se siente entumecido y teme que su cuerpo no sea más de él.   
Una noche cualquiera cuando se siente bien sale a los tejados, Batman a empezado a sacar a una chica rubia como su nuevo Robin y Tim no sabe como sentirse por ello. Los evita y es completamente lo opuesto a lo que hacía hace un año, pero el tema golpea demasiado cerca de su corazón para siquiera importarle.  
Escucha golpes en un callejón y se acerca a ver lo que pasa solo para encontrar a Jason golpeando a un tipo con una pirueta característica de Robin. Se queda en el lugar intentando razonar los que esta viendo. Hay un tipo que sale corriendo gritando lique ha visto mientras que otro se queda mientras rodea a Jason con una chamarra vieja, parece estarle hablando sin embargo Jason no está contestando nada de eso.  
Tim espera hasta que el tipo deja a Jason para bajar de su escondite y acercarse al chico. Tiene la mirada perdida y se ve mucho más Delgado de lo que lo recuerda y aún así al acercarse siente calidez en su piel perdida hace meses.  
Le llama por su nombre y el chico parece reaccionar a eso, se levanta de donde esta y abraza a Tim.  
Es el tipo de abrazo que te da un niño o un perro demasiado crecido, aún Tim acepta el abrazo demasiado impersonal y lleva a Jason a casa. Es un camino largo y un esfuerzo aún peor despojar al chico de su ropa para revisarlo.  
Jason tiene una herida enorme en su pecho con forma de Y que Tim supone fue causada por la autopsia después de su muerte. Es lo más perturbador que ha visto y tiene que detenerse un momento para no vomitar, también nota que Jason no respira bien y una de sus costillas debe seguir rota por que su costado no luce exactamente bien. Su cabeza es otro tema que antes no había notado. Su cabello apenas esconde la cicatriz deforme que debió ser un golpe con algo bastante filoso y pesado que descansa justo sobre una de sus orejas.  
No tiene ni idea de como Jason sigue vivo. Lo único que piensa en hacer es alimentarlo e intentar consolarlo.  
Jason gana peso un par de semanas después, pero Tim sigue siendo incapaz de alejarse de él. El chico si bien no responde a nada de los que dice si responde a su cercanía y lo sigue a todos lados sin palabra alguna y Tim es demasiado egoísta como para intentar alejarlo.


End file.
